Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and devices for the implantation of artificial meshwork into the eye of a human or animal. The implant is performed on eyes with glaucoma so as to relieve the intraocular pressure in the diseased eye. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices used for implanting an artificial meshwork within an eye to lower the intraocular pressure while avoiding hypotony and a method of using the devices.